Random Pairings:Fluff, Drabble, Lemon, Slash &More
by imjustagirl0077
Summary: Title says it all. I know there are already a bunch of these going around but I made one anyway! I'll take suggesttions! Chapter 1-Style Drabble.


A\N- I created this series so I could post my random South Park drabble if any popped into my mind. Warning- Pretty much all of this will be slash and Style fics will most likely outnumber the rest. With that in mind, don't expect me to post something like a Stan/Wendy often. Also, don't expect regular updates. I rarely get inspiration or free time. Maybe _helpful_ reviews would encourage the plot bunnies?

Warnings: Minor acts of Slashness.

Thanks: To eishi, Kawaii-babi, Georgshadow, Loca Bambina, and Brat-Child3 for their amazing South Park fics that have inspired me. Check them out!

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, if I did, Style would actually happen (at least for one episode and not during a two second clip in The Return of Chef! check my avatar if you're confused. PM if you are still confused).

Kyle and Stan laid on the grassy field, side by side. They had completely forgotten that they had gym class today. Stan had called Kyle the night before, asking him weather there was gym class, and Kyle thought they had gym next week. So, they had both forgotten a change of clothes. Therefore, the boys were stuck watching the rest of their class play soccer while they laid by each other on the sidelines.

They felt like they were going to die in the heat. Bright rays of sun beat on the sweating, perspiring bodies of the teen boys. It was the only day of summer in the whole year, and they were the only school in Colorado that had a half-day of school. Like any person, they had the desire to do everything summer stood for such as: set off illegal firecrackers, watch the fireworks, and run on the grass when there wasn't actually snow on the ground. Unfortunately, the mayor insisted that they have a half-day to prevent/postpone any incidents like the previous that had occurred in the town of South Park.

So there they lay, bored to tears, hot, sweating, and light headed. Kyle was getting nervous. He knew his fair skin was going to be bright red after a while. He silently kicked himself for not remembering to wear sunblock on the only day of warm temperature. He was fearing his Mother's lecture on SPF and the way his skin would match his hair. Out of boredom, he began studying his super best friend's abnormally flat face. He knew Stan wanted to be out there playing but, Kyle was the only unhappy one of the duo. He dreaded gym. It was just an excuse to humiliate himself even more than he already got on a daily basis for his closeness to his friend.

He continued to take in every feature, every pigment of color, and all the his friend was. Stan's cheeks were a permanent rose color, and his nose was small and curved. His thin lips were parted in awe at the game going on before him.

Kyle's green eyes were usually a deep color, but his eyes sparkled with an idea and seemed to look lighter. Kyle had noticed something that made his un-stimulated brain received a boost of adrenaline. He dragged his backpack closer, opened it, and searched for what he was looking for.

"Hold still." Kyle cautioned, as he put a ruler on Stan's face.

"Kyle, what the hell are you doing?!" the confused Stan replied.

"I think that the side of your face that your nose isn't on is perfectly flat. Actually, yes, it is."

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is! Math never lies!"'

"Nobody criticizes my face and gets away with it!" Stan shouted, half laughing and trying to pretend to sound hurt.

And in a flash, Stan had grabbed the green ushanka off of the Jewish's boys head and raced off. Kyle was fuming with anger. His bright red jew-fro was exposed to his entire gym-class. He ran off after Stan, who was much more faster than Kyle. Stan was 5'9, and his legs were exceedingly long for any guy his age. Kyle, on the other hand, was 5'5 and had short legs that weren't meant for running fast.

Kyle chased the black haired boy into the soccer field. Stan crossed in front of Cartman who was standing around, waiting for this horrible period to be over. Kyle was hot on his heels. Stan turned around and saw Kyle was close behind. They're bodies suddenly collided with Butters, who was wandering aimlessly, and the ushanka went flying into the hands of Kenny. Kyle and Stan fell on top of the small and pre-pubescent Butters.

"Stop trying to screw my boyfriend and screw each other already!" Kenny laughed, feigning anger.

The class stopped and stared, giggling and laughing at the scene unfolding. Stan glared at Kenny for embarrassing him and his friend. It was incredibly unfair that Kenny and Butters relationship was accepted while any jokes that had to do with the possibility of Stan and Kyle dating were humored. Maybe it was because Kenny was bisexual and pretty promiscuous, so everyone just accepted he was bound to date over 10 guys within a year. Butters was number 12.

Stan looked around helplessly and looked for anyone who wasn't making fun of their friendship. He sure found someone, but to his disappointment, it was the gym teacher with an agenda against him. The gym teacher came running over and sent the pair, along with Kenny to the office.

The super best friends, with hearts filled with defeat and bodies filled with pain from the collision, collected their things and started the trek to Principal Victoria's office. Just as they passed the soccer felid, the end of the day bell rang from the outside loud speaker. The three grinned at each other and ran straight for the buses. Their summer had officially begun.


End file.
